Talk:Enchanta/@comment-203.215.121.218-20160909003924
Safety / Kaligtasan *'Ada' — Mother / Nanay (in particular, Cassiopea used the term to her mother) *'Ado' — Father / Tatay (in particular, Cassiopea used the term to her father) *'Adoyaneva' — Future / Hinaharap *'Adoyaneva' Mo-Re — Fortune Tellel/ Manghuhula *'Agoddo' — /Palaka *'A-jun' — Song / Kanta *'A-junte' — Sing / Kumanta *'Aldo' — uncle / Tito (Ybrahim used the term in regard to Raquim) *'Alexus' — Enkantado who loves only one / Isang Enkantado na nagmamahal sa isa. *'Amaranteya' — Freedom / Kalayaan *'Asshenti' — Hear/Listen / Makinig *'Ashtadi!!!' - Bad Behavior!!! / Pasaway!!! *'Ashti' — aunt / Tita (often used by a niece of a Sang'gre) *'Asquelasue' — farmer / magsasaka *'Avisala' — Greetings (Their version of: How are you?) / Kamusta ka na? *'Avisala Eshma' - Thank you / Maraming Salamat *'Avisala Meiste '- Goodbye / Paalam *'Avoya' — Travel / Paglalakbay *'Corra' — heart / Puso (Related to e corre dieu.) Compare with French Cœur. *'Cassiopeia' — Glowing fairy in the darkness / Umiilaw na diwata sa dilim *'Dayo' — Foreigner (dayuhan, Anthony and Manang Rosing, in particular, mentioned by Imaw *'Detrumvia' — Liar / Sinungaling *'Edi sanctre' — Death / Kamatayan *'Enamuya' — Past / nakaraan *'Enchan' (en-syan) — The alphabet of Encantadia. Somewhat similar to the Baybayin script. *'Emre' — Bathala. *'Ena-i!' — Fast / Bilis (used as an order) *'Encantadia' — Land of the new beings. *'Enchanta' — The language of Encantadia. *'Encantado' / Encantada — The denizens of Encantadia's world. *'Eshma '- Thank you / Salamat *'Ivi' (or Ive) — Someone or the equivalent of si in Tagalog. (Example: "Ivi Lira. Ivi Kahlil." This means "Its Lira and Its Kahlil") *'Gurna '— Helper / Yaya *'Gevre ico' — Grow / Lumaki *'Hadia '- Niece / Pamangkin *'Ilantre' — Where / Saan *'Ivneshe' - dream / pangarap *'I-lo' — Grandfather / lolo *'I-la' — Grandmother / lola *'Kantao' — Bracelet / Pulseras *'Lireo' — Home of the fairies / Bahay ng mga diwata *'Luntaie' — Saviour / tagapagligtas *'Luntae' — Freed / napalaya *'Menantre' - Mentor / Tagapagturo (as what Cassiopeia refers to Evades) *'Mine-a' — Snow / Niyebe *'More' (mo-re, short o and e) — Either man or woman *'Musti' — Needed, Need / Kaylangan *'Neshda' — Whisper / Bulong *'Paneya' — Bread / Tinapay *'Pashnea' — Animal / Hayop *'Sang'gre' — Royalty. Compare with French '''Sangreal', the Holy Grail.'' *'Sancretireya' — Last goodbye / Huling Paalam *'Sanctre' — Dead / Patay *'Ssheda!' — Stop!/Halt!/Desist! *'Sshedi' - To take revenge / Gumanti (Avria's spell to the baby Arman) *'Rehav'/'Rihav' — prince / Prinsipe (Example: "Rehav Ybrahim." This means "Prince Ybrahim") *'Yanarteya' — Past / Nakalipas *'Ybarro' — Brave / Matapang *lola-ikawide ConversationalEdit *'Adarde' — Come here / Lumapit ka sa akin *'Adnes nesa aduwa iva' — What is the meaning of this?! / Ano ang ibig sabihin nito?! *'Agape avi '- Excuse me / Paumanhin *'Ashte Mashte Lesnum (name of a place)' — May peace be kept throughout (name of a place). Example: Ashte Mashte lesnum Encantadia. Translation: May peace be kept throughout Encantadia. *'Asmar ivi ishi sanbay ivi ivo' — I am just astounded at what happened to the infant. *'Asnamon voyanazar' — I'm a traveler, Asnamon tree (Encantadia's version of open sesame. The whole command says: when entering - "Asnamon voyanazar. Papasukin mo ako sa mundo ng Encantadia/mga tao." I'm a traveler, Asnamon tree. Take me to the world of Encantadia/of mortals) *'Asnamon arber' — (Encantadia's version of close sesame. Isarado mo ang lagusan" I'm a traveler, Asnamon tree. Close the portal.) *'Ashtadi' — Bad attitude / Masamang ugali *'Avira voya uste' — Let me pass / Padaanin niyo ako *'Avisala meiste' — The reverse of Avisala, goodbye/farewell / Paalam *'Avisala ri/rei/re' - A version of Avisala used primarily in the kingdom of Etheria *'Avoya-avoya' — A password to "Batis ng katotohanan" *'Avoya ivi Sang'gre enamuya' — The Sang'gres have arrived in the past *'Voya pring Sang'gre Devas' — Go to Devas peacefully Sang'gre / Pumunta ka sa Devas ng mapayapa Sang'gre *'Ebi Meshne' — You will regret this / Ikaw ay ikinalulungkot ito *'E correi diu'-I love you / Mahal kita *'E corre masne e live' — Love one another till the end of time. *'Ekoshme' — Charge! *'Edepunte runte!' - Find them! / Hanapin sila! *'Emre eshne ashte emin?' — Bathala bakit Hindi mo inalagaan ang kapatid/ate ko? *'Ergarte Ivi Duarte' — The infant has a mark of a Sang'gre. *'Eshne Sang'gre sanctre Sang'gre, eshne musti sanctre Sang'gre' — Once a sang'gre kills another, the death of that Sang'gre is the payment. *'Esna Musna Gebata '- Mayroon ka ring kapangyarihan *'Estasectu' — Get ready. *'Este ivi' — Is this true? (Totoo ba ito?) *'Esva nastre sente' — Go and accept my blessing./ Tanggapin mo ang aking basbas *'Eteka aneya ivi' — Have you forgotten?/ Nakalimutan mo na ba? *'Evia livea (name of land/place, but can also be used for a person)' — Long live (name of land/place); e.g. Evia livea Etheria! *'Evre Ishnu' — Leave me. *'Geshnu' — Go away! *'Geshnu ivre' — Leave me alone. *'Gushna Ivne' — Leave us. *'Gushna Ivdea' — I am blessing you. *'Gusna dune Sang'gre' — Warning to all Sang'gres. *'Hartu Sanctu (something)' — Bless (something). *'Hasna lesnu Maste' — And may God help me be the champion of peace *'Hasna verom gashne vo' — If you do not give me that, I will kill you. *'Hasne duvin (name of person)?' — What happened to you, (name of person)? *'Hasne Ivo Live' — Happy Birthday. *'Haste live (anything)' — Long live (anything) (Mabuhay, Example: "Haste live Lireo". This means "Long live Lireo".) *'Heshne' — Get out! / Lumabas ka! *'Intevte Ashelente' — Are they living in the palace? / Nakatira ba sila dito? *'Isder ivi agyoi' — A mountain is what I see. / Ang bundok ang nakikita ko. *'Isne binn voyanazar' — He's approaching. / Parating siya. *'Isne gusna luntaie ivi Lira?' — Can the savior (of Encantadia), Lira, do anything? *'Ivi Duo' — I know. / Alam ko. *'Ivi este' — I don't know. / Hindi ko alam. *'Ivi Eshvia (name of person)' — You will pay for this (name of person)! Example: "Evi Eshvia Asval!" Translation: "You will pay for this Asval!") *'Ivi Kuntirunte' — I am ordering you *'Ivi levi' — He's in the hand of evil. *'Ivi musti paneya' — I'm hungry. / Gutom na ako. *'Ivi sanctre' — He's dead. / Patay na siya. *'Ivo ante (something)' - We own (something) example: Ivo ante Encantadia!! (Atin ang Encantadia!!) *'Ivo ron, esra...' - I know, but... / Alam ko pero..... *'Ivo Live (name of land/place, but can also be used for a person)' — Long live (name of land, place or person); e.g. Ivo Live Encantadia! *'Maste lesnu (name of person)' — Peace be with (name of person). Compare with Namaste. *'Maste une sentra ves' — I am summoning you. *'Mesi' — The power *'Muste maste Lireo' — Peace to Lireo! *'Nedanus Muste' — You are so beautiful. *'Neda-veda' — He/she is not here. *'Ne Sshuda' — You're wrong. *'Prosunteo (name of person)' — (Name of person) is suspicious. *'Ssheda dini luna' — Stop AND Face ME..( Tigil At ako ay harapin *'Ssheda luna ashte live Lireo' — Defeat Lireo. *'Ssheda musni verom' — I will not give this to you./ Hindi maibibigay ang iyong nais. *'Ssheda musti maste' — We will not give them peace. *'Shedi (something)' — Protect (something). Example: Shedi Etheria — Protect Etheria. Numbers / BilangEdit Hade (Etheria Theme Song)Edit Ivi esna adelan-e (Ito ang lupain na itinadhana) Hade! Hade! Hade! Hade! Hade! Hade! Agordo etu garte Emre-a ivo (Kaloob ng Pinakamataas na Bathala) Agordo etu garte Emre-a ivo (Kaloob ng Pinakamataas na Bathala) nusno celestia endu endo (sa mga kerubing dito ay isinumpa) nusno celestia Diam asolade ivi emustro entria (Limang lahi ang kanilang nilikha) Diam asolade ivi lunday esuedria (Limang lahi ang siyang inaruga) Encante ivi esna (Ngunit ang mga lahi ay nagtunggalian) Encante ivi esna (Ngunit ang mga lahi ay nagtunggalian) hade hade hade hade Gilantre ivi e corre? (Nasaan ang pag-ibig?) Gilantre ivi hasne masne? (Nasaan ang kapayapaan?) Ivi onan esna enchar? (Na siyang inaasam-asam ng lupain ng kababalaghan?) (Hade...) - Archer